All For What?
by DiezeL
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Draco decide that they will woo the important witches in their lives all at the same time after they all made a huge mistake. Like they say, it's all for one and one for all. HHr, RL, GD RnR!


****

Author's Notes: This is just a two-part ficlet that came to mind while I was at work listening to an old song. It's the usual romance stuff added with humor. I hope you enjoy it.

****

Premise: Harry, Ron, and Draco decided that they will woo the important women in their lives all at the same time after they all made a huge mistake. Like they say, it's all for one and one for all. HHr, RL, GD

****

All For What?

**SLAP**

"You prat!" Hermione landed Harry a nice slap across his right cheek. After giving him one more incredulous look, she huffed and turned away from him, leaving him with a shocked look on his face.

"But, but but…," Harry hurried after her, "I swear! I didn't mean…I mean, I thought you wouldn't notice. At least Ron said that-"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around one more time to face him. "RON? You let Ron talk you into this? And you thought I wouldn't find out? You jerk! Now I'm angrier!"

"Hermione! Please! It wasn't supposed to be like this! I…I'll make it up to you! I'll get a re-"

"Leave me alone, Potter! I can't believe you let something important such as this be ruined by a fake…fake…stone and it's worse that you thought I wouldn't realize it," she reiterated bitterly. Turning from him one more time, she hurriedly walked away from him.

Harry sighed heavily and looked at the round object that he held in his hands. It shone brightly under the moonlight and he though it was convincingly real. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Ron. What in the bloody hell was he thinking? And how can he make things right?

'Stupid, stupid me,' he thought to himself.

*****

****

WHAP

WHAP

WHAP

"Ow ow ow! I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was that important! And I thought you wouldn't mind!" Ron meekly said, trying to cover his head with his arms in an attempt to defend from Luna's whapping. 

"Ronald Weasely! I never thought you would stoop this…this…this…low! Honestly, I can forgive so many things about you! But to show me this when you're asking such an important question? Luna's eyes were knitted very closely. She was angry…very, very angry.

****

WHAP

Ron ran behind table, trying his best to defend against the blows he was receiving from his girlfriend. Who knew that rolled up tabloid papers could cause that much pain and destruction? She wasn't even using her wand to hex him. Then again, he thought, it might be a less painful experience if she just stupified him into unconsciousness.

"I'm really sorry, Luv! I'll…I'll make it up…ow!...I'll make it up I promise!! Please, please! Put that tablo—I mean…that magazine away. I'm sure your father…ow!...wouldn't be too happy if it was used like that." Ron stumbled in his step and barely had enough time to avoid another swig of the…lethal rolled up tabloid newspaper. Or tabloid.

She finally let up on him and gave him another hard stare. "You can forget about becoming my King, Ronald," she said in a cold voice.

Ouch.

Without another word, she threw her 'weapon' at him and angrily left the room.

He cursed out loud. She hit him right in the forehead.

"Bloody hell. It must be time of the month."

Ron picked up the round object that shone brightly at the floor. He regretted greatly that he selected it for her. Now he wished that he listened to his mother.

*****

"Oh Draco it's so beau—Hey, wait a minute here." Ginny's initially happy expression quickly turned sour as she inspected the round object that the Slytherin offered to her. "This isn't real! Why you?!?! How dare you mock me????"

"Mock you? What? How'd you know it wasn—I mean of course it is real!" Draco stammered. 'Uh oh.'

Draco didn't miss how red her face had suddenly gotten with fury.

She threw the round object at him forcefully and tears began to form in her eyes. How could he do this to her? Did he think she was too…unwealthy…to distinguish from what's real and what isn't?

"Ginny, hun, don't cry please? I didn't mean to! I swear! You're brother, he was th—"

Ginny snapped her head gave him a dark look. "What does this have to do with my brothers and which one are you referring to?"

"Errr…Ron?" he was backed up the wall now. He didn't fancy much to be given a punishment by his Beater girlfriend. He knew how good she was at whacking away a bludger on the Quidditch Pitch.

She grabbed his ear and twisted it mercilessly. She's going to make him pay for this. And she's going to make Ron pay too. After pinching Draco's ear very hard (and his painful cries for help), she finally released her grip. "I'll make Ron pay for this too. How can you listen to him about this? And where the hell did you get this anyway? I only hope that Hermione and Luna…Wait…Harry and Ron…don't tell me they offered the same…"  
  
Draco winced and reached for his left ear. He was greatly relieved to find out that it was still in place. Ginny knew exactly where it would hurt him the most. "Yes…er…we all did."

"WHAT? Here I thought you were smarter than that! And Harry too! Oh I'm sure Hermione is going to make him regret it," Ginny hissed. "And you, mister! You're not off the hook yet. Not for a long time."

The young Slytherin man backed away again from his significant other. She might just go after his right ear next. He certainly didn't fancy losing any ears because of his stupidity.

Surprisingly, she didn't. She gave him a disappointed look though. "Really, Draco. You hurt my feelings. Maybe this is your way of telling me that you're not ready for anything that's long term." She turned her back on him.

"Ginny! No! That's not it! I mean, I want to be with you. I want to—" Draco reached for her.

But he was too late.

Ginny apparated from his presence without saying another word.

*****

__

One week later

"One bloody week! Where do you gather they've gone? Magical Hawaii?" Ron growled.

"I should throw one of the Unforgivable Curses on you for what you cost me last week," Harry told his best friend. "Hermione's slap really stung. And she sent me a painfully loud howler last week! My landlord wondered what in the blazes was going on. He thought I was forcing my–"

"Oh leave me alone, will you? You're not the only one. Luna beat me with that tablo–, magazine of hers!" 

Draco apparated into the apartment they shared and looked as mournful as Harry and Ron did. They noticed that part of his usually platinum blond hair was cut in skewed directions. They didn't need to ask. They were sure that Ginny had reacted to their…joke…the same way that Hermione and Luna had.

All three wizards have been in the doghouse so to speak for one hellish week already. None of their significant witches had been very forgiving for their idiotic…stunt.

Harry sighed. "What do we do now? They clearly think we're just a bunch of scared blokes. Not wanting to commit."

Ron stood up quickly and paced impatiently. "Wait till I get my hands on Dennis and Colin! They're the ones who sold me those things! Bargain price they said! Bloody hell! Freaking expensive when it comes to how the ladies are reacting to it!"

Draco gave the redhead a gloomy stare. "Quit moping about and think of something. Otherwise the three of us just might end up being bachelors for the rest of our now extremely pathetic lives."

"Mum wouldn't even help. She had me thrown out of the house as soon as I stepped in. Women. They get angry in pack don't they?" Ron plopped himself down again on one of Harry's couches.

Harry walked over to the window of his apartment. He knew he really screwed up. Such an important step in their lives and he decided to cheapen it. He winced and looked outside down below at the quaint street.

There were carolers (Muggle, he guessed) singing songs of cheers and good will to the small house next door. Sighing to himself, there was two weeks left before Christmas. He had to make this right by then.

Leaning against the windowsill, he observed the carolers singing without a care for the snow that fell upon them in this early December. Well, even more so without a care for the chilly temperatures outside. They made people happy and they were hard to turn away. Harry found himself almost tempted to open his windows and show his gratitude to those who worked so hard to spread about the Christmas cheer.

After all, what better way to get into the holiday mood than to listen to the music that everyone treasures around this time of the year?

He froze.

Music.

He…They…may all have a chance yet to redeem themselves.

Though, he, Ron, and Draco were going to need all the magical help they would need to pull it off.

Smiling to himself, he turned to face his two friends. "I've got an idea. And there is no way they'll be able to turn us away once we're through"

Ron and Draco only had incredulous looks to give him.

- TBC


End file.
